There are known motor-driven saber saws or handsaws, for example foxtail saws, which are driven by an electric motor and in which the saw blade executes a reciprocating, oscillating working motion.
US 2009/0223071 A1 and US 2010/0162579 A1 disclose power tools having a reciprocating-motion output spindle and a drive motor, which are coupled to each other via a transmission. The longitudinal axes of the drive motor and of the output spindle in this case enclose an obtuse angle. The drive motor, the output spindle and the handle are disposed in a star formation, as a result of which the power tool requires a relatively large amount of space. Accordingly, the upwardly projecting drive motor may obstruct the view of the item being cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,818,887 discloses a power tool having a reciprocating-motion output spindle and a drive motor, which are coupled to each other via a transmission, wherein the output spindle has a fastening portion for fastening a tool, wherein the drive motor has drive portion, which is connected to the transmission, and a first end, distant from the transmission. The drive motor is disposed in a handle of the power tool. The power tool is quite compact. However, the grip has to have a minimum circumference, so that it can accommodate the drive motor.
It is also known, for example from the Craftsman 14299 Nextec, that the grip and the longitudinal axis of the spindle are in alignment. The motor connected to the transmission extends at right angles to the grip and the longitudinal axis of the spindle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,449,851 discloses a similar saber saw having a grip, motor, transmission and a spindle, wherein the longitudinal axes of the motor and of the spindle are disposed at right angles to each other. The grip extends almost at right angles to the motor, but is not in alignment with the spindle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,777 discloses a foxtail having a grip, motor, transmission and spindle, wherein the longitudinal axes of the motor and of the spindle are disposed at right angles to each other. The grip extends almost parallelwise in relation to the longitudinal axis of the motor, but is slightly inclined. When the foxtail is in the horizontal position, the drive motor is oriented upward and may possibly obstruct the view of the item being cut.
A similar foxtail is known from US 2004/237678 A1, wherein the drive motor is oriented downward when the foxtail is in the horizontal position.
It is known, from the Black & Decker CompactSaw LPS7000, that the longitudinal axes of the motor and of the spindle are in alignment with each other, or extend parallelwise in relation to each other. The grip is positioned on the motor in the manner of a pistol.
Known from GB 2234034 and US 2006/0005402 A1 are electric knives in which the battery, motor, transmission and output spindle are disposed in series.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,611 B1 and US 2004/143976 A1 are further so-called compact saws, in which the grip contains the motor, which, for its part, is oriented away from the output spindle.
Also known in addition are saber saws having a grip, a motor, a transmission and a spindle, which are all disposed in series, wherein the longitudinal axes of the motor and of the spindle are in alignment, or extend parallelwise in relation to each other.